Drawer sliders are known that are fixed to, e.g., furniture by screws. A drawback with the known systems is that it time consuming to assemble the sliders to the furniture.
The above description of various known aspects is the applicant's characterization of such, and is not an admission that any of the above description is considered as prior art.